


Seduction

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, basically the corset scene but it's actually porn and not that teasing shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel becomes infatuated with Sebastian as the two practice for Viscount Druitt’s upcoming ball.





	Seduction

  
     A gloved hand was placed firmly at my hip while the fingers of the other were intertwined with mine. I clutched onto my butler's shoulder as we stepped choreographically. With the sway of my rosy, frilly gown, we attempted at a twirl before I fell into his chest which caused us both to collapse onto the floor.

Sebastian exhaled sofly and lifted me up. “You are improving, but you still require much more skill. Now then, let us move onto seduction." I jolted at the topic.

For the past week, Sebastian, Lau, Ran-Mao, Madam Red, and her butler ( though I believe the four latter were mere excess assistance ) have been training me to become a proper lady in order to infiltrate the upcoming ball hosted by the Viscount Druitt.

"Imagine I am the Viscount, use the methods the others and I have taught on me."

"You?! That's..." My face burned as Sebastian continued. “My Lord, this is one of the most necessary techniques in order to deceive your target, please do not linger."

I swallowed my pride and sashayed over to Sebastian. "H-Hello Lord Druitt! Your party is certainly splendid," I flashed my finest coy expression. "Is that so? I'm pleased you enjoy it," he replied. 

"Yes, however..." I nudged my body against him, "I am terribly bored of dancing, would you be willing to entertain me~?" Sebastian glanced at me for a moment before I suggestively rubbed my groin against his leg, cringing so from doing such things with a man.

"You're quite the naughty lady, aren't you?" He spoke, unmoved, his body yet to be affected by my sweet words and movements. "Indeed I am.” I trailed my fingers down the front of his clothed chest. "How much longer are you going to keep teasing me...?"

I gave a weary expression that he had previously stated was 'erotic' and I was abruptly slammed against the wall, causing me to gasp. Sebastian's crimson eyes narrowed as he smirked. “Tempting me, are we?"

Assuming we were still in role, I continued my act. “I  _lust_ for you, don't you see? Please, sir...”

Sebastian glared as I said this and interrupted me by crashing his lips into mine. My eyes widened and I jerked my head away, "W-What are you doing?!"

"What do you mean? You're the one who was saying all of those things, and that expression you made... you did that to tease me, did you not?”

My lips were parted slightly in shock before they upturned, "You’re pathetic– no, _desperate._ "

Dismissing my insult, he began to grope me, his fingers traveling nether.

"Sebastian..." I breathed out, my carnal desires deluging my rational mind.

My breath hitched when he hiked up my skirt and fondled with the tent poking through my pantalettes. "Can't you control yourself you p-perverted demon...?" I shamefully stuttered as I held back a moan.

"Simply give me the order and I will stop," he knelt down and tugged off the undergarment, "... but you don't really wish me to, do you?"

"Aah~!"

His tongue danced along my phallus, ripping a feminine moan from my throat. It was engulfed into a warm, wet heat which made me toss my head back and choke out a groan.

My fingers gripped onto his dark locks as he sucked me gently. I panted and moaned, my dignity washing away with every little noise I made.

"Seba... I'm—" I gritted my teeth before reluctantly crying out, "C-Coming~!" I released into his mouth and he swallowed it, licking the remains from his lips as I plopped onto the floor, body shuddering from my post-climax.

"Tsk tsk, a naughty lady you are..." Sebastian lifted me up and gently rested my back against the wooden surface of my work-desk. “However, I'm not finished with you. Perhaps the Viscount will try to feel you up, and if anyone is going to be taking you; it shall be me."

He gripped my waist and pulled me into his groin, grinding his clothed arousal against me. "Are you aware of how men have intercourse?"

I nodded and softly spoke out, "... but it'll hurt..."

"At first, but it will be overcome by pleasure; why else would men enjoy it?" he pulled out a small container of what I made out to be olive oil and I tensed up.

"You—! You... you were planning on this!"

"I want you to only be in euphoria because of _me._ I want you to only ever think of me.

I didn't retort. I remained still as the lubricant dripped onto his black-tipped fingers. He toyed with me  _down there_ before slipping one inside, making me wince in pain.

"Ugh..." I grunted, "... it burns." With no response, a minute or two elapsed before I grew numb and was letting out occasional mewls.

"Ahh, those noises are so endearing, like a little kitten," he added another finger. I gently rocked my hips, silently pleading for more.

Sebastian gave a low, sonorous chuckle before slamming the digits deep inside of me. I felt them crook up and my heart jump, crying out, "Sebastian—!"

He hummed in satisfaction, presumably due to my response. Pulling his fingers out, he undid his belt and opened his trousers. I looked down at the engorged organ.

Sebastian motioned me to get up and I did so, rising from the desk. He pulled both of my wrists behind my back with a hand and pushed me into the wall. “Please bend over, my lord.” I was slightly reluctant to comply, but I did anyways.

He lathered my bottom with the liquid before slipping inside of me with simplicity. 

"Ngh—!" I quivered, my legs nearly too weak to hold me up. My position certainly did not support me.

"S-Sebastian..." I whimpered. "Come, put your hands against the wall," he instructed. He buried himself all the way to the hilt. I had already accustomed to him, though I held back from begging him to be more rough out of the single fiber of composure that remained.

He pulled out then back in, his softness frustrating me so. "Just move!"

Sebastian hastily obeyed and slammed into me. His hips smacked against my behind as he began to pound into me like a hound in heat.

Absolute bliss.

"So... aah~ big...!" “You flatter me," he drove hard, stimulating that sweet spot again.

"God~!" I whined. Sebastian continued to have me against the wall for awhile longer before gripping onto my thighs and lifting me up to access deeper inside of me.

I held onto him tight, a string of unintelligible moans and noises escaping me. He bucked his hips up inside of me, grunting loudly as a warm substance filled my insides.

The warmth brought me to my peak as well and I released onto his chest. He lied me back down on the desk and continued to thrust slowly until our orgasms concluded.

Sebastian had redressed himself back into his slacks before saying, "What a shame, your cute dress is all filthy; it will be quite a task for me to clean it."

“Though... I must say, you have certainly excelled in this course.

"Let us never speak of this again," I muttered.

"As you wish, my Lord."


End file.
